Mysterie's Death
by Seiryuu-san
Summary: This is my first story, so please don't hurt me. This story takes place in the 30th centurie & UsagiChibiusa in her teens. So please R&R. COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Sailor Moon fic. I hope you like it. Just a couple things I'd like to point out; 1- The maid's name has nothing to do with the character 'Akane' in Ranma. I just liked the sound of it.

2-This fic. takes place in the 30th century. 3- I will be translating all the japanese words that appere in this fic. The words with two or more meanings, I'll put an asterisk() on the meaning related to the story. Any words that are repeated will not be transleted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 1

It was dark and cold, all the young girl could do was run. Run and not stop, because if she did "It" would get her. She stopped exhausted and stood there gasping for air. Then the girl fell to her knees and heard It panting as It caught up with her. She suddenly felt very hot and realized that it was It's breath hot and clammy on her neck. The stench rose and filled her nostrils; the

girl gagged in disgust. She slowly turned around expecting the worst. "It" was the Wise Man, her family's worst enemy. She screamed and suddenly heard a voice she knew and loved so much.

"Mommy!" she cried. "Where are you? Help me!"

"Small Lady, Small Lady, Small Lady." her mother's cries fade away.

Slowly opening her eyes, the girl looked around her bed room. It was big, for a 16 year old; the walls were decorated with posters of her favorite music band and of her favorite heroine and idol: Sailor Moon. The bed she was sleeping on, was queen size and a lavender vale was wrapped around the bed.

"Chiba Usagi, are you awake yet? You'll be late for school!" came the voice of her mother, Neo Queen Serenity.

It was Friday morning and on the far side of the left wall, the sun was peeking through the shades. Usagi got up and hugged her mother. The queen had long blonde hair tied in two buns at the top of her head, also on her head was a golden crown and she wore a white gown with long pink bows at the back.

"Oh Mom! I had the scariest dream ever." Usagi said "The Wise Man was chasing me and I called and called you, but you didn't help me."

"It's alright!" her mother said as she held her daughter in her arms. "Now, you better get dress. Ami won't be pleased if you're late." Serenity told her.

Usagi climbed out of bed and started to get dressed, in her high school uniform, a blue skirt and white blouse with a red bow on the front. She looked around her room for her favorite white shoes and finally found them under her bed.

A maid then came in while Usagi was brushing her long pink hair.

"Akane can you please help me with my hair?"

"Yes, of course, Small Lady." Akane answered. She tied Usagi's hair up in two bunny ear buns at the top of her head. When Akane was finished, Usagi had breakfast and left for school.

Ami is one of Serenity's friends and protector. A young woman with blue hair and eyes, she is very intelligent and friendly and is known as Sailor Mercury. She wears a blue sailor uniform to define her position. Ami had already started the days lesson when Usagi walked in the class room.

"Sorry, I'm late, Sensei." Usagi said as she sat down at her desk.

"It's quite all right, Usagi. Now please take out your chemistry manual and pay attention." Ami told her. A few kids in the room started to snicker, but Ami told them to settle down.

"Boy, you'd think they were never late for school." Usagi thought and the rest of the morning went well.

At the end of the day, Usagi ran home. As she ran, a young girl with black hair ran up to her. It was Hotaru, her best friend.

Like Ami is a Senshi, so is Hotaru. There are 8 Sailor Senshi protectors divided into two groups to protect the Royal Family and the kingdom: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus are the "Outer Senshis"; Uranus and Neptune guard the outer reaches of the solar system; Pluto is the guardian of time and Hotaru represents Saturn, the senshi of silences and wears a purple sailor suit.

"Konishiwa, Usagi-chan." Hotaru said.

"Oh! Konishiwa Hotaru."

"Why are you running so fast?" Hotaru ask.

"Because Kasan and Tosan have a surprise for me after school!" said the exited princess.

As they reached the castle, a young woman in a red sailor suit approached the pair. It was Rei, also known as Sailor Mars.

Rei stopped them, saying "Whoa, not so fast you two, there's no fire! No need to run. Small Lady, your parents are waiting for you in the palace garden."

"Arigatoo, Rei-chan. I'll talk to you later, Hotaru-chan." Usagi said as she ran off, almost hitting one of the palace ornaments.

"That's what happens when you run too fast." sighed Rei to herself.

The surprise Usagi's parents had, was to go to the park with them. For her parents, being King and Queen, were very busy and hardly spend time with their daughter.

"Mom, come join me on the swings." Usagi called.

"I'd love to." her mother replied.

"And daddy, you push us." the teenager commanded. Her Father, King Endymion, is a tall man with dark hair. He wears a lavender tuxedo and looks very handsome.

"Your wish is my command." he replied, pushing the laughing girls, as they swung to and fro. After swinging and a game of frisbee, the family took a break. Usagi then told her parents about her nightmare.

"And then I called you, but you didn't answer me and the more I called, the more he would laugh."

"But the Wise Man's been dead for over seven years!" Endymion told her.

Usagi looked a bit sceptic, but didn't replie.

"Welcome back, Majesties." Minako greeted the royal family as they came through the palace doors. Minako has long blonde hair tied up with a red bow, she wears an orange sailor suit and is known as Sailor Venus.

"Did you have fun, Kiddo?" she asked Usagi.

"Yes, I did!" Usagi said between yawns.

"You can tell Minako all about it in the morning." Endymion said "It's high time you went to bed." Usagi agreed and went to bed. Sometime later her father came to check on her.

"Sleeping like a baby." Endimyon whispered to himself.

As he left the room, he was greeted by Haruka and Michiru.

"Endymion-sama, you must go to the queen immediately!" Haruka told him.

"Naze? What's the matter? Is she all right?" he asked worriedly.

"We don't know, she collapsed as soon as you left to check on Small Lady." Michiru answered. Haruka and Michiru also wear sailor suits; Haruka's suit is dark blue and Michiru's suit is a dark shade of aqua and are known as Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

Endymion ran off after hearing what Haruka and Michiru had said.

When he reached the royal bedroom, he notice a gathering of people. Makoto and Setsuna saw him approaching and told everyone to let him pass.

They too wear sailor suits; Makoto's suit is green, Setsuna's is black and they are known as Sailor Jupiter and Pluto.

As Endymion entered, Ami was talking with Luna, the queen's long time cat friend. Luna is a black cat, with a yellow crescent moon on her forehead.

Hearing the sound of foot steeps, Ami turned to see who was approaching. When she saw who it was, she bowed politely saying "Endymion-sama."

"Rise Ami, can you tell me what is wrong with her?" Endymion asked. Noticing the worried look on her king's face, Ami replied that Serenity was fine.

"She collapsed because of fatigue." she said. "and I think we should all go to bed too!"

Agreeing, Endymion went to the doors, opened them and announced that the queen was fine and that all should turn in. It was time to settle down for the night.

As the last lights went out, not far from the palace, on a cliff appeared 4 figures.

"Are you sure this dump is the place?" asked one of them.

"Hai. We will find the one named Sailor Moon and destroy her, she shall pay for the death of our dear sister Esumerodo." replied another.

Translation of japanese words:

-_sensei_: teacher; master

-_senshi_: warrior

-_Konishiwa_: hello

-_kasan_: mother

-_tosan_: father

-_Arigatoo_: Thank you

-_naze_: why

-_hai_: yes

Well that's chapter 1. Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe. Let me know. See you when chapter 2 is up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there Sailor Moon fans, here's chapter 2 for you to read. For those of you who may have only seen Sailor Moon in english, Esumerodo is Emerald(chick with the green hair, fell in love with Prince Diamond). If you're having trouble pronouncing the name, try it slowly; E-SU-ME-RO-DO. Now speed it up just a bit, so that it sounds like 'Esmerod', the 'u' and the 'o'(at the end) are silence. The same goes for Demando(DE-MA-N-DO), the 'do' is silent. Good luck. I'd like to thankmissprongs07 for her revivew, I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy the rest of this fic.  
Anyway have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 2

Esumerodo, the one Sailor Moon had vanquished, had four younger sisters. They are the ones seeking revenge on Sailor Moon. The eldest after Esumerodo is Gaia. Gaia has lavender eyes and deep green hair. She has the power to control anything that has to do with earth. Kazeko comes after Gaia, she has light green eyes, light blue hair and controls all that is wind. The next one is Mizuko, her eyes are violet, her hair is dark red and her power is all that is water. The youngest is Fira, she has light brown eyes, orange hair and fire is her power.

The next morning as the sun rose over Crystal Tokyo, the four girls watched as the city awoke with the song of the birds. They were the figures from last night.

"Do you remember how our sun would rise the same way this sun does?" asked Fira to her sisters.

"Of course we do." Gaia snapped. "We didn't come here to remember home, we came here on a mission. Wakarimasu ka?"

"Hai, wakarimas." Fira answered and vanish in a blaze of fire.

"Gaia, where exactly do we look for Sailor Moon?" Mizuko asked her sister.

"Maybe we should ask around." suggested Kazeko. Gaia looked at Kazeko, "That's a good idea, but we'll have to change our looks, we don't want to attract attention." she said. Turning to Mizuko, she added "I hope that answered your question." Mizuko nodded in agreement and the three of them disappeared.

"Man! Do I have to wear this, it's totally uncomfortable and it's not me!" Mizuko complained, pulling at her mini skirt and tanktop.

"Yeah, I mean I could never get use to this." Kazeko said looking in a car window at her waist length hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I like what I'm wearing." Fira said looking down at her long blue skirt, black shoes and belly shirt.

"Will you all stop complaining! No one would think you were girls, just mere babies. Now spread out and remember we're here to look for Sailor Moon. Oh! and another thing, no use of your powers whatsoever." Gaia told her sisters.

As she was walking, Fira thought at how she would ask the people about Sailor Moon. She came up to an older man.

"Sumimasen ogiisan, I was wondering if you could..."

"No, I'm sorry I have no money to spare you."

"Demo, I don't want money. I just want to know if you..."

"Iie!". With nothing more to say, the man walked in his house and slammed the door. Surprised, Fira continued her walk. Deep in thought, Fira accidently bumped into an elderly woman. Once again Fira got yelled at.

"This has got to be the worst day of my life. I hope we find Sailor Moon, destroy her and get off this planet." Fira thought to herself. She found a bench and sat down, then started to cry. As she cried, a teenaged girl with pink hair came up to her.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked. Looking up, Fira saw the person who had spoken to her.

"By the way, my name is Usagi, what's yours?" Usagi asked Fira.

"Um... watashi... Um... Watashi wa Julie desu." Fira answered.

"Small Lady... Small Lady, where are you?" a voice called. Looking up Fira saw a couple coming towards them. She noticed that the lady had the same hair style as Sailor Moon.

"Ah! There you are, we've been looking for you." the man said. "How do you expect us to teach you anything, if you keep walking away from us."

"Now dear, don't go embarrassing her in front of her new friend." his companion told him.

"I'm sorry, dad. Her name is Julie, Mom. Julie this is my Mother, Neo Queen Serenity and my Father, King Endymion." Usagi said "I think she's lost and new in town Dad, because when I found her, she was crying." she told her father and giggled to find her new friend blushing.

In another part of the city, Mizuko had a little trouble with her surroundings. Many of the boys, especially the boys in their teens, just wouldn't stop whistling at her.

"They're lucky Gaia forbid us to use our powers or they'd be drowning right now." she thought. "I hope the others are having better luck then me."

"Excuse me gentleman, can you tell me where I could find Sailor Moon?" Gaia asked.

"Your looking for Sailor Moon, hum? Well you won't find her here. She only comes when there's trouble and you certainly don't look like trouble!" the old man said and started to laugh along with the group he was with.

Gaia tightened her fists and clenched her teeth. Boy was she glad that she could control her temper!

"Did... Did you hear what she asked?" a boy asked his friend.

"Sure did!" the friend replied and they burst out laughing. Kazeko, unlike Gaia, couldn't hold her temper. She closed her eyes, raised her hands and cried out; "Furious Funnel... Storm!" The boys stop laughing and just stared, all they saw was a huge tornado coming towards them. The next thing that happened, the boys went flying.

"Ha, nobody laughs at Kazeko and gets away with it!" she laughed and left them behind.

Usagi and Fira were in the place gardens, when Fira realized it was getting late.

"Oh man! My sisters are going to kill me, if I don't get home." But before she could leave, Fira couldn't forget her mission.

"Um, you wouldn't know where I could fined Sailor Moon?" she asked. Surprised, both Usagi and her parents stared at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Fira asked.

"Iie, of course not, it's just you took us by surprise." Serenity told her.

" Naze? Wa... wakarimasen." Fira asked in confusion.

"Well, you see Sailor Moon doesn't live here any more. She left a long time ago, because we're living peacefully and don't need her services any more." Endymion explained.

"Oh." Fira said.

As Usagi showed Fira the way out, Serenity and Endymion looked at each other, both with seriousness in their eyes. Suddenly Luna jumped on Serenity's shoulder, the queen shrieked.

"A BIG BLACK HAIRY YOMA'S ATTAC... Oh, hi Luna. Eh heh heh heh."

"Look who's talking, at least I don't fall flat on my face." Luna said as she glared at Serenity.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Serenity yelled at her.

Meanwhile, Artemis crawled out from under Endymion's cape and looks up. Artemis is a white cat and like Luna, he too has a crescent moon on his forehead.

"I wonder why that girl is looking for Sailor Moon." he said.

"I don't know, but if you ask me it sounds like trouble." Endymion replied.

Hearing the word TROUBLE, Luna and Serenity immediately abandon their argument and look at their men.

"Trouble, what makes you say that? We haven't had trouble in years." stated Luna.

"I know, but I have this funny feeling." Endymion said. To which Artemis replied "We'd better warn the Senshis!"

"Right!" Luna said.

Translation for japanese words;

-_Wakarimasu ka_: Do you understand?

-_Wakarimasu_: I understand.

-_sumimasen_: Excuse me

-_ojiisan_: grandfather; old man

-_demo_: but

-_iie_: no

-_watashi_: I(the sentence: _Watashi wa Julie desu_, the translation: My name is Julie)

-_Wakarimasen_: I don't understand

-_yoma_: unfortunately my japanese dictionary doesn't have a translation for this word, but I think it would be something evil. If any of you know, let me know and I'll change it.

Did you like it? please let me know. Till chapter 3, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

So glad to see that my story is liked. Here you go chapter 3, enjoy. Were any of you able to say Esumerodo's name, if not keep practicing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 3

Once at their apartment, the girls sat down in silence; each knowing the other didn't find Sailor Moon. Breaking the ice, Mizuko told them about her experience with the teenaged boys.

"But of course I didn't use my powers on them." she said quickly. Her sisters looked at her and frowned.

"What, it's true!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you thought you had problems. I politely asked this group of men where I could find _Her_, one of them tells me she no longer lives here and starts laughing." Gaia complained. Fira was surprised to hear this.

"I got laught at to, but..." Kazeko started to say, but was interrupted.

"I heard the same thing too." Fira cried out.

"Oh Really and who told you." Kazeko asked coldly.

"Oh, umm, I met, umm I..."

"Out with it, will you!" Gaia yelled impatiently.

"Yeah, while we're young." Mizuko said.

"Who cares what Fira found. Now as I was..." Kazeko said.

"Kazeko, Shut Up!" yelled Mizuko and Gaia in unison.

"Now," Gaia said turning to Fira. "You were saying."

"Yes well, I met the people who rule this country and..."

"And they know were to find _Her_?" asked Gaia.

"No. The king told me she left because they no longer need her protection." Fira said and she added that the queen looked like Sailor Moon.

"She as the same hair style and color. But she wears a long gown instead of the sailor suit." she confirmed.

"You did well Fira. I think we will go visit Her Majesty." Gaia replied with an evil smile.

Back at the palace, Usagi was telling Minako about yesterday at the park.

"and then mom and I went on the swings!" Usagi said.

"That's probably why your mother collapsed, from all the fun you guys had." Artemis said, who was on Minako's shoulder. She and Usagi looked at each other and agreed.

As they continued their walk around the palace grounds, a servant approached them.

"Minako-san, there's a meeting at the console chamber."

"Arigato. C'mon Artemis. I'll talk to you later OK?" she told the young girl as she and the cat ran off.

"Are we all here? Yes? Good." The one who had spoken was Setsuna.

"Mina onegai shimasu, settle down, Rei has an important announcement to make." she said.

"Yes please hurry, I'm studying Dr. Lewis J. Doshay's latest book; Trigeminal Neuralgia." Ami said. "It's quite interesting you know."

The room fall silent as everyone turned to look at Ami.

"You've got to be joking!" Makoto replied.

"Well, to tell you the truth, yes I am. I know if I said anything about..."

"Ami, your studies are not important right now!" Rei snapped at her. Realizing what she did, Rei said calmly. "Sorry but what I have to say is more important. The news I have will be a shock to you all."

"What Rei? What is it, please tell us." Hotaru said.

Rei looked around, took a deep breath and announced "I felt the presence of evil."

"How can that be?" Makoto asked angrily. "There has been no evil since Galaxia's Death."

"I agree, but I know when I sense evil." replied Rei. On the other side of the table sat Michiru who just stared into space. Her lover, Haruka, turned around and looked at her.

"Is there something troubling you?" she asked.

Looking up Michiru replied "I just have a bad omen. Rei, this evil, do you know how powerful it is?" Once again the room fell silent, waiting for Rei to answer.

But before she could say anything, there was a loud cry and then the doors burst open.

Through the dust, the scouts saw, a figure running towards them.

"Majesties, majesties. The Princess, she... she... oh! God, she..." the figure yelled as he staggered in.

It was one of Makoto's men, for she was Captain of the Guards.

"Lieutenant! What's the matter? Why aren't you at your post?" she asked him when she reached him.

"Captain, I bring terrible news! The... the Princess..."

"What's wrong with the Princess Lieutenant?" she yelled as she grabbed the soldier by the collar and shock him.

"Mako-chan, please stop it, you'll hurt him." Serenity shouted at her hysterical friend.

"You should really listen to her, Makoto-san." Looking in the direction of the voice, Makoto and the others saw three girls, standing in the door way.

"Who are you?" Minako asked.

"Who are we? Who are we? Do you mean to tell me that our sister never talk about us? Not surprised really, seeing that she was fighting against you and not with you." Gaia sneered.

"and who would this sister be?" Setsuna whispered to Rei.

"She's... oh my God... it can't be..." Rei realized in horror as Serenity finished her sentence.

"Esumerodo."

"Yes Esumerodo, our sister and you... no... and Sailor Moon killed her." Mizuko told them "She will pay dearly for it."

"Ok, we know your sister, but you still haven't answered our question. Who are you?" asked Ami.

"The oldest after Esmerodo is Gaia. This is Mizuko, Fira is the youngest and I'm Kazeko." she told them smiling evilly, ignoring the glare she got from Gaia.

"Is there something you girls want?" Endymion asked.

"Yes, there is your Majesty, you see we seek Sailor Moon. But we hear she's no longer around. Of course, we don't believe a word of it." Mizuko said.

"Believe it, because it's all true." Haruka told her.

"Well, if you insist on hiding her, then we'll just take a good friend of hers." Gaia said as Mizuko and Kazeko pushed Usagi in front of them. Her hands were tied behind of her.

"Mommy, help!" she cried. Serenity and the others stood up in shock. Serenity did exactly what Usagi had asked her to do, she ran straight for Kazeko, who was holding her child by the shoulders.

"No, Serenity-sama, don't..." shouted Luna and Artamis. But their warnings were to late. As Serenity reached the girl, she was blasted across the room.

The three girls laught and slowly vanished while Gaia said, "If you want the girl back, bring us Sailor Moon." and were gone.

"Why Endymion, why did they take Usagi? If they wanted Sailor Moon, they should have taken me! I'm the one they're looking for." Serenity cried in her husband's arms.

"I don't know, I really don't know. But I promise you this, my love, that we will get her back." Endymion replied. Luna looked at the couple, then turned away in disbelief of what had happened.

"Yes, we will get her back." she whispered to herself as tears rolled down her checks.

"But first we'll need Sailor Moon." Artamis said comforting his love.

Translation for japanese words;

-_mina_: all; everyone; everything

-_onegai shimasu_: used when making a request

What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Later


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, chapter 4 already. Leaving you with 4 more chapters to go! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 4

"Let me go!" Usagi cried as she was carried to what looked like an apartment room. The room was dark, even though a light was on. Through the dime light, Usagi could see mirrors on all the walls.

"Shut up!" Kazeko shouted as she raised her hand to hit the girl. But Fira, who come out to greet her sisters, stopped her.

"Kazeko, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Looking at her sister, Kazeko replied "This kid is to noisy. I was going to shut her up," then pulled her arm out of Fira's grip.

"What's it to you what I do to her ?" Kazeko asked her.

"Nothing, it's just..." Fira started to say. "It's just, what gave you the idea to go around hitting people?"

"Are you telling me what to do?" Kazeko sneered. Nervously, Fira said no and went to untie Usagi's hands.

"She looks just like my friend Julie." Usagi thought.

"That's because I am Julie." Fira whispered to her, as if reading her thoughts.

"What are we going to do, Artemis?" Hotaru asked the cat, as they walked around in the palace gardens. The meeting was over and Rei didn't have much to say about their new enemies.

"I don't know Hotaru. I did ask the queen if it would be a good idea if we sent someone to the past to get Sailor Moon, but I don't think she heard me." he said.

"Hello Artemis, Hotaru. Beautiful, aren't they?" It was Serenity, they had turned a corner and almost bumped into her. She had just cut some fresh red roses and was showing them off.

"They are beautiful. Are you going to put them in a vase?" asked Hotaru.

"Hai and then I'll put them in Usagi's room." Serenity replied, then she fell to her knees and cried bitterly. "They... they're her favorite." she managed to say through her tears.

"Come, let me help you with them." Hotaru told the queen. It took a few minutes for Serenity to calm down. When she finally did, she and Hotaru left. As he watched them leave, Artemis sat on a bench and let a few tears roll down his face.

"I hope Usagi's all right." he thought.

"No Hotaru, not there, over here by her bed." Serenity told her.

"Serenity-sama have you found any one to go and ouch!" Hotaru had stepped on something hard. She picked up the object to see it better.

"Serenity-sama, look! Small Lady's brooch!" Hotaru said as she handed it to Serenity. The queen took the brooch and looked at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I have found someone and that person shall be you." she said.

"Watashi, Serenity-sama." a surprised Hotaru said. "But why?"

"Because in the time..."

"So then, you did hear what Artemis had said."

"Yes, I did. Now as I was saying, because in the time that I'm sending you, Sailor Moon doesn't know you yet." she answered. "Now listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you."

Hotaru was walking to Setsuna's room, as she walked, she thought of what Serenity had told her.

"First I must find Setsuna, because only she controls the time portals." she told herself. "Then, once I land in Tokyo, I must immediately find Sailor Moon and her friends and bring them here." Hotaru was so deep in her thoughts that she bumped into Michiru, making her drop a tray.

"Hotaru, please look where you're going." Michiru told her as she started to pick the mess up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Michiru. I didn't see you. Here let me help you."

Setsuna was polishing her Garnet staff, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Setsuna, Hotaru. The queen sent me, she wants you to lend me the Crystal Time Key, so that I may go find Sailor Moon." Hotaru told her as she came in.

"Please sit down, Hotaru, I'll be with you in a minute." Setsuna raised her hand and cried out "Pluto Planet Power... Make up!" for she was in her pajamas and was going to go to bed, once she was finish polishing her staff. Now using the newly cleaned staff, Pluto brought herself and Hotaru to what looked like space, but wasn't.

"This is were the doors of time are. Here is the key and please be careful." Pluto said. With a little more instructions, Pluto wished Hotaru the best of luck and closed the door.

Back at the mirrored room, Gaia and Mizuko turned their attention to the two that were fighting.

"What do YOU think you're doing?" Gaia demanded as she slapped Fira in the face. "Who died and made you boss?" she demanded again without waiting for an answer to her first question.

"I... I was just..."

"You were just, what?"

"I was just telling Kazeko that she shouldn't be hitting people, just because she felt like it."

"What are you talking about?" Mizuko asked before Gaia could.

"Didn't mom teach us, that hitting gets you nowhere. Shouldn't we listen to her?" Fira asked with a little smile, as her sisters looked at each other.

"Do you know what the hell she's talking about?" a confused Mizuko asked Gaia.

"Not one bit." an even more confused Gaia replied.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, she's your sister."

"She's as much yours as she is mine."

"Yeah, well you're the oldest, you do something."

As she watched her sisters argue, Fira sniggered.

"I just love getting those two so confused." she thought to herself.

Once her hands were freed from the ropes, Usagi ran across the room, told the girls that she was mad and that she was going to punish them. With that said, Usagi cried out "Moon crises Power... Make up!", but nothing happened.

"What's going on, why can't I transform?" she thought to herself. Then she remembered, Gaia had kicked her brooch out of her hands, before she could say or do anything. Mizuko smiled at her.

"What's the matter princess, aren't you going to punish us?" she asked sarcastically. Then she and Gaia started to laugh, but their little fun was cut short, when Kazeko came running.

"Gaia... Gaia... someone has left the... palace, in fact they've left this dimension."

"NANI!" Gaia yelled "Who is it, Kazeko, who?"

"I don't know." Kazeko told her.

"Then what are you doing here? Fallow that person and when you find out who it is... you know what to do." Gaia said and Kazeko was gone.

Only one word to translate, so here it is. _Nani_ means 'what'. hope you liked this chapter. See you when chapter 5 is up. I forgot to thank misspongs07 in chapter 3, so a BIG thank you. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 5

"Wow, this is nothing like Crystal Tokyo." Hotaru thought to herself. "How in the world am I going to find Sailor Moon in this big town."

"Hey! Look where you're going, Shorty." a tall boy said to her when she bumped into him.

"Oh! Gomen nasai." she replied.

"Yeah, you'd better be." he bullied "Cause if you weren't, I'd have to hurt ya."

"Please, I said sorry." a frightened Hotaru told him.

"Hey!" a voice called out. "Why don't you leave her alone, you Jerk."

Hotaru turned to see a tall girl with brown hair, she was wearing a white and brown school uniform. Standing beside her was another girl, she was a little smaller then the brunette and this one had long blond hair, with a bow on the top of her head.

"Yeah! Before I kick your butt." the blond said. Seeing that he was out numbered, the boy ran away.

"Are you OK?" the brunette asked Hotaru.

"Hai, arigato." she answered with a low bow.

"What did you do to get him mad?" the blond asked.

"Oh, I was just walking and accidentally bumped into him." Hotaru told them.

"Well, you should be more careful next time. By the way, my name is Aino Minako and this is Kino Makoto. What's your name?" Minako asked.

"My name is Tomoe Hotaru, it's nice to meet you." she said reminding herself that these girls aren't the young women she knows. Well in a way they are, but Hotaru must pretend not to know them.

"So, Hotaru, were you going anywhere?" Makoto asked.

"I...Um...I was going to...Um...to the arcade." Hotaru blurted out, remembering the queen showing her and Usagi, where certain buildings were and the arcade was one of them.

"Great, because we're heading that way to, c'mon we'll go together." Minako said grabbing Hotaru by the hand.

After a long walk, they finally reached the arcade. There waiting was a girl about Minako's age, and like Minako, she too had blond hair but this one had buns, instead of a bow, on the top of her head.

"Sorry we're late Usagi, but we ran into trouble and had to rescue Hotaru." Makoto told her pointing at the black haired girl.

"Don't worry, I wasn't waiting long." Usagi told them, then turning to Hotaru she added "Hi, my name is Tuskino Usagi, it's nice to know you Hotaru."

"It's nice to meet you too." Hotaru said with a smile.

"So are we going in or what? I can't wait to try and finish the Sailor V Game." Makoto said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Minako and Usagi said in unison.

In another part of town a figure appeared, it was Kazeko.

"So this is what Crystal Tokyo looked like in the past." Turning away, she put her attention on a mirror and there, in it was the image of four girls walking into a building.

"Wait, that black haired girl looks familiar... yes that's where I've seen her." She smiled devilishly, "Well, I guess this is where her journey ends."

Then added "Who wants to be the first to serve me?"

"I will go, Kazeko-sama." a gruesome character answered.

"Go then and capture the girl. You saw the one." Kazeko said.

"Hai." the character replied and was gone.

"C'mon, Mako-chan you can do it." Usagi said encouragingly.

"Usagi, if you don't shut up, I'll..." Makoto started to say, but stopped because of the sound of screams outside.

"What's going on?" Minako wondered and all four of them ran out of the arcade. There, standing in front of them, was a creature blowing wind so hard, the girls couldn't stand on their feet.

"Man, where did that thing come from?" Usagi asked when her butt met the pavement.

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of the winds way." Makoto said.

Before Hotaru could even move the creature grabbed her. "Ahhhh!" she screamed.

"Hotaru!" the three girls cried out.

"We've got to help her." Minako said, but before she knew it, she was pulled into an alley.

"Hey, what gives? Hotaru's out there, not..."

"Quiet, will ya. We need to transform, if we want to save her. Baka!" Makoto said.

"Oh, Yeah, I knew that." Minako told her.

"Let me go!" Hotaru cried hammering the creature. "Please let me go."

"Shabon... SPRAY!" a voice cried out as an sudden fog appeared. Blind and confused the monster lost sight of what was going on, while Hotaru looked around to see, who the voice belong to.

"Where did it come from?" she wondered.

"Fire... SOUL!" another voice cried out and blaze of flames came rushing towards them.

"Ahhhh! Someone get me out of here!" she shouted as the flames hit the creature in the face.

"They think they can stop me."

"Huh? Who? What? Did you say something?" she asked it.

"Roarrrrrrrr, show yourselves, you pathetic humans." he roared in dead space. Hotaru looked in every direction, but saw no one.

Then out of the fog, five figures appeared.

"Who... who are they?" Hotaru ask out loud.

"How dare you disturb this town. We were enjoying our Saturday afternoon and now because of you it's ruined. In the name of our planets; Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Moon. We will punish you!" they said in unison.

Turning towards the girls with amusement, he asked.

"Are you challenging me, humans?"

"Yes, we are. But put the girl down." Jupiter told him.

"Ha! You can have this human when you pry her from my cold, dead fingers!" he said and charged towards them.

"This isn't what I had in mind!" Jupiter said as she and the others started to run for their lives.

"Nice, Jupiter, really nice."

"Oh, Shut up Mars, will ya and just run." she told the girl.

"OK, that's it, I've had enough of this!" Venus said as she turned around "You are going down. Crescent... BEAM!"

"Oh my God! I'm going to die!" Hotaru said as the ball of energy approached, but it never hit them.

"Do you really think, I'm going to let them get you that easily?" the creature asked Hotaru. He didn't give her the chance to answer, for he attacked the Senshis.

"We've go to get him to let go of Hotaru." Venus told the others. Jupiter looked towards the blue senshi as she had an idea.

"I know. Mercury do your Aqua Illusion thing and I'll get her out. Then once Hotaru is safe, Moon use your moon rod!"

"It's worth a try!" Moon replied.

Mercury stood up and cried out, "Shine Aqua... ILLUSION!"

"What? What's going on? I can't see a thing!" the creature cried, not realizing the fact that he lost Hotaru.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted.

"Moon Princess... HALATION!"

"Ahhhhh!" cried the monster and turned into Moon Dust.

"Yes! You did it!" Venus said as she and Moon jumped up and down.

"Did you see that! I did it all by myself!"

"Ah,hahahahaha!" came a laughter and a figure to go with it.

"Kazeko? How did you get here?" Hotaru asked as she recognized the girl.

"Hotaru do you know who she is?" Mercury asked the now alert girl.

"Yeah I know her, sadly. She and her sisters kidnapped my best friend, Usagi."

"USAGI!" shouted the Senshis.

"What, I'm right here." Moon replied.

"No, not you," Mars said "She means ChibiUsa."

"Oh."

Hotaru realized that her friend will have to go back to being called ChibiUsa, when she brings back Sailor Moon.

"Oh, Usagi's not going to injoy that idea."

"You Bitch!" exclaimed Jupiter, "What have you done to her!"

"Not much, just torturing her till she faints." Kazeko said with an evil grin.

"That's it! Supreme..." she started, but never finished because an object had caught her eyes attention. It was a rose, turning around, she saw a tall figure dressed in black.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she exclaimed. "Why did you stoped me?" Tuxedo Kamen looked at her and replied, "Because if we hurt her, ChibiUsa will be harmed even more than she already is."

Kazeko looked at him, "You're smart, Handsome." she told him. "Now, how about you passe me that girl you're protecting and I'll be on my way."

"If you want her, come and claim her!" retorted Mars.

"Why is Kazeko after me and how come the Senshis know ChibiUsa?" Hotaru asked herself.

"Alright! I'll come and "claim" her!" Kazeko said accepting Mars' challenge. She attacked, "Mighty Gale... HURRICANE!" she cried, but her attack was dogged. "Shit, missed!" Kazeko scolded herself.

"My turn!" Mars said, "Burning... MANDARA!" Kazeko was hit hard and she was down.

"Let's get her while she's confused!" shouted Venus.

"Sparkling wide... PRESSURE!" Jupiter let go. Kazeko cried out, but remained standing.

"I... pro... mise, you... th... this... you'll... all... p... pay!" she sputtered the threat and disappeared.

"Okay first things first!" Hotaru said once Kazeko left. "I want to know how come you know ChibiUsa? She definitely doesn't know you!"

"We know her because she came to us for help when the Wise Man was attacking her family." Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"Oh, she never told me about it."

"Maybe she did and you just forgot." Moon comfort

Hotaru.

"May I ask a question?" Mercury asked no one in particular. "Is there a reason why that girl was attacking us?"

"She was after me." Hotaru said glumly.

"Why?" asked Moon.

"I think she knew why I was here and tried to stop me." she explained.

"Why are you here, Hotaru?" Jupiter asked.

"Because Neo Queen Serenity sent me." she told the small group.

"The Queen? What does she want?" Moon exclaimed.

"She... she needs your... help." Hotaru said as tears streamed down her face. "Please, you've got to help! She walks around the gardens, picks the reddest roses and puts them in the princess' room, then falls to her knees and cries herself to sleep." she told them.

"Of course we'll help! Right guys!" Moon said.

"Yeah! Anything for ChibiUsa!" Mars cried.

"and for the Queen." Venus said.

"Honto ni?" Hotaru said happily as she looked at everyone.

"Of course." Tuxedo Kamen told her. Hotaru then pulled out the Crystal Time Key, said the magic words and were gone.

Translation of japanese words;

-_gomen nasai_: I'm sorry; excuse me; pardon me

-_honto ni_: really; truly; genuinely

Did anyone recognized the MIB quote I put in. Do you know why in the english version of Sailor Moon, they called Mamoru/Darien Tuxido Mask? No. It's because 'mask' in japanese is '_kamen_'. Well you know what to do. Until chapter 6. Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 6

"Your Majesties, your Majesties!" Hotaru shouted. "I found them, they're here!" She ran to the court room while Tuxedo Kamen and the girls ran behind her. When they reached it, Hotaru stopped running and walked to the royal couple.

"My Lord and Lady, I have the honor to tell you that I have found the Sailor Senshis and Tuxedo Kamen." she said bowing to them.

Moon leaned towards Tuxedo Kamen and whispered "I've forgotten what this place looked like. It's still as beautiful as it was the first time we came here."

"I agree, but the Queen is still as beautiful as you are." he whispered back, as she blushed at the comment.

Serenity stood up, walked to the guests(who bowed politely)and said with a smile "Welcome. It's nice to see you all again."

"Thank you, Serenity-sama, it's nice to see you too." Mercury replied.

"Come and rest, you must be very tired from your long voyage." Endymion said. But when they turned to face the doors, two figures were blocking them.

It was Kazeko and Mizuko.

"So you're Sailor Moon. Geez, Fira wasn't wrong in telling us how the queen looks like you. They're like twins or something." Mizuko said.

Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshis went in front of Moon and the royal couple, to protect them, but Moon pushed her way through her friends.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" Endymion ask her.

"Getting your daughter back." Moon replied.

"Well, this was easier then Gaia had planned." Kazeko told Mizuko. Jupiter wasn't going to let them take her friend away without a fight, so she ran and pulled Moon back.

"You won't get her that easily." she told them, as the others joined her.

"I guess you're right." Kazeko said as Mizuko faded away. As the Senshis kept their eyes on Kazeko, Mizuko reappeared upside down on the ceilling.

"Mamo-chan?" Moon cried out. She had suddenly felt cold at the feet, so when Tuxedo Kamen turned to look at her, he saw that her feet were frozen to the floor. "What... what's going on?" he shouted as he turned to face Kazeko and noticed that Mizuko had rejoined her sister.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha. Did you really think we were going to leave and forget you ever showed up? I don't think so." Kazeko said smiling evilly to him.

"Burning... MANDARA!" Mars cried aiming at Moon's feet.

"Mars, you're crazy!" Moon shouted at her. But the attack was stopped.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Sorry you can't do that." a third voice said. It was Gaia.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" Kazeko ask her sister.

"What, I no longer have the right to help you. Really Kazeko, what ever happen to team work?" she asked. "C'mon Mizuko. Hurry it up, will ya."

"Don't worry sis, I'm almost finished." she said. Mizuko was, in fact almost finished, the ice was covering Moon's neck and was working it's way up her face.

"Yamete, onegai, she'll die!" Tuxedo Kamen pleaded.

"Now that would be terrible." Kazeko teased "Wouldn't it, Cape Boy."

"Finish. Let's get this lovely statue back." Mizuko told her sisters.

"USAKO!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as the three laughing girls disappeared.

"Fira, we're home," Mizuko called "Come see our new statue." Fira came out of her mirror, followed by Usagi.

"What... what have you done?" asked Usagi. "Well, it's back to being called ChibiUsa." she thought grimly.

"What does it look like we did?" Gaia asked.

"I can see what you did, what I want to know is why." ChibiUsa said.

"How about this; you mind your own business, we'll mind ours and we'll both be happy." answered Mizuko.

"But..."

"No buts. Now Fira will take you back home, so as we may go home too." Gaia told ChibiUsa. As they left, ChibiUsa couldn't keep her eyes off her frozen friend.

"We'll return to save you." she thought to herself.

So no confusion was caused at the palace, Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshis changed out of their uniforms, because now there were two sets of the "Inner Senshis". The Senshis from the past went by their given names, while the others went by their planet's name. The queen also announced to everyone, that the princess was to be called ChibiUsa, until the departure of their guests.

Feeling terrible and sadden by what had happened, Mamoru went walking in the gardens, to admired the different sorts of roses.

"They're lovely, aren't they?" a voice asked him. Turning he came face to face with Serenity.

"Hai, very beautiful." he answered.

"It was Endymion's wedding present to me." she said. "He had started with just a scare of red roses, then went on till he had a lot of different roses. What you see now is the resolt of his hard work."

"But he stopped when you lost ChibiUsa." Mamoru said, because he noticed that some of the roses were dead.

"Yes, he did."

_Yamete_ means 'stop'. Hope you liked this chapter, see you when the 7th one is up. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys here's chapter 7, hope you like it. Just two more chapters to go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 7

"Julie... Um, I mean Fira, can you tell me why you and your sisters were after Sailor Moon?"

"Supposedly she killed our older sister, Esumerodo." Fira said.

"No, that's not true. Sailor Moon destroyed the Wise Man, not your sister!" ChibiUsa shouted.

"Are you sure? Do you have any proof?" Fira asked.

"No, but I just know she's innocent Fira."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. C'mon we've got to talk to my mother." ChibiUsa told Fira as they ran towards the palace.

"why?" asked Fira.

"D'uh, because she was Sailor Moon when she was about my age."

"And?"

"And she would know what really happened."

"Oh!"

"Oh wow! These are so pretty, Endymion-sama." Minako told him as they too, went through the gardens. Endymion had told her, that he had been taking care of the gardens, since the day of his wedding.

"I can't believe it, you actually did all this by yourself." Minako said.

"Well, not all by myself, the gardeners insisted on helping me." he said smiling to himself.

"That's not what you told me." a sudden voice said, "You said you did it all by yourself." Knowing he was in "trouble", Endymion turned to face his accuser.

"Ser... Serenity... where'd did you... pop from?" he asked his wife.

"Am I seeing things, is the King afraid of his wife?" Minako whispered to Mamoru.

"Oh! Endymion, you know I was just joking around. I love your garden, with or with out help." Serenity told her husband as she kissed him. Then suddenly she fall to the ground.

"Serenity!" Endymion cried out as Mamoru caught her. "Are you alright? What happened?" Mamoru asked her.

"I... I don't know. I just suddenly felt very weak." she answered.

"Um, are we suppose to see through the queen?" asked Minako.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"I mean, Serenity-sama is fading." Minako said pointing at the queen.

"WHAT?" both Endymion and Mamoru cried as they turned to look at Serenity.

"Halt, who goes there?" a guard asked when he heard the sound of foot steps. "Come out, so I can see you!" he demanded.

"Alright, don't get your boxers in a knot. Give us a minute, will ya?" a voice shouted back at him.

"Prin... Princess, is that you?" the guard asked.

"Oops, cat's out of the bag, well here goes nothing." ChibiUsa wispered to Fira and come out of the shadows.

"ChibiUsa-sama, are you OK?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's my mother? Can I see her?" she ask.

"Yes, of course." he said, then to Fira he added, "You may come too."

"What's taking Fira so long?" Gaia thought to herself angrily as she paced back and forth in her room. Mizuko then came in.

"Really Gaia, if you keep this up, there'll be a hole in the floor." she said "I'm sure Fira's OK. Besides she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"I know that. It's just, you guys are my responsibility and mom made me promis to take extra care of Fira. If they hurt one hair on her head, I'll bury them alive." Gaia told her. Mizuko went to her sister and held her hands.

"Gaia, give her some time. If you keep yourself occupied, she'll show up in no time." she said hoping this would reassure her sister.

"You know, Mizuko, you're right. Fira will be all right and I do need to relax. I know, I'll rest for a bit, then when she does show up I'll be relaxed and I won't look like I was worried."

"That, Gaia, sounds like a good idea!" Mizuko said in agreement.

Leaving Gaia's room, Mizuko saw Kazeko looking in a small mirror.

"What are you doing Kazeko?" she asked.

"I was worried about Fira, so I thought I'd see what she's doing." Kazeko told her.

"And?"

"Well from what I can see, it looks like she's a prisoner and is being lead to the dungeons." Kazeko said, without looking up from the mirror.

"NANI... I mean... nani!" Mizuko said in shock. "I've got to tell Gaia. This is not good." she said turning back to Gaia's room.

"Good idea, Mizuko." Kazeko called to her. When Mizuko was gone, Kazeko smiled devilishly, "Good, she fell for it. A little pay back for ignoring me and to pay for the embarrassment those Senshis caused me. They're all in for a BIG surprise." she thought as she snickered to herself.

"Gaia... Gaia..." Mizuko shouted as she entered the room.

"What... what's wrong Mizuko? Is Fira back? Is she alright?" Gaia asked, half asleep.

"Fira's been made a prisoner and is in a deep damp dungeon." Mizuko said.

"What? Are you sure? How do you know this?" a now very alerted Gaia asked.

"Kazeko told me."

"C'mon then, we've got to save her!" Gaia said as she left her room with Mizuko close behind. "Kazeko, c'mon we're leaving."

"Why Gaia?"

"Why... are you serious?" Mizuko asked. "Something's wrong here, why would Kazeko say she was worried about Fira and then totally forget about the whole thing." she thought.

"Because Fira's in trouble." Gaia's voice snapped Mizuko out of her thoughts. "Or did you forget that?"

"No of course not." Kazeko replied, smiling to herself.

"She's defenitly up to something." Mizuko thought, when she caught a cleams of Kazeko's smile.

Back at the palace gardens, Serenity looked from her husband to Mamoru and back. She chuckled.

"I'm alright, you two." she said.

"Are... are you sure?" Endymion asked.

"Yes!" she said and laugh.

"So, locking up our sister is funny." a voice demanded angrily. Looking up, the four of them recognized Gaia, Mizuko and a evil looking Kazeko.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked as he and Minako went in front of the couple to protect them. "I asked what are you talking about?"

"We return your daughter and what do you do in return? You take our sister prisoner and put her in your dungeon." Mizuko told them.

"ChibiUsa's back?" Serenity asked, tears filling her eyes.

"You mean you haven't seen them?" Gaia asked suspiciously.

"Lier! She's lying, Gaia!" Kazeko shouted "Just like they lied about Sailor Moon." she shouted again, turning to the four and attacked them.

"Kazeko, what are you doing?" Gaia asked, as she stepped in front of her.

"I'm going to kill the liers." she said.

"Mamoru-san, if we're going to be fighting, don't you think we should change?" Minako whispered, seeing that the girls were distracted.

"Yes, but first, take Endymion-sama and Serenity-sama to safety. Change and contact the others, we just might need the help." he wispered back.

"What about you?" Minako asked.

"I'll be fine. Now, go!" he told her. Turning to the couple, Minako told them to fallow her.

Once in the throne room, Minako turned to leave, but was stopped by a grip on her wrist.

"I want to help." Serenity said.

"Serenity-sama, it would be best if you stayed here, away from the danger." Minako said.

"But..."

"No, Serenity. The Senshis can handle this, it's their job, to protect us." Endymion told his wife. Knowing her husband was right she let go of Minako and watched her leave them.

Closing the throne room doors, Minako contacted her friends, then took out her transforming pen and cried out "Venus Star Power... Make up!" Once transformed Venus ran to join Mamoru.

"Hopefully he found a way to transform." she thought.

Well, no words to translate, so what do you think? Let me... well you know what to do. Until chapter 8. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 8

While ChibiUsa and Fira were walking behind the guard, Fira was getting a little nervous. Looking at her friend, ChibiUsa asked if she was all right.

"I'm worried." she replied.

"About what?"

"What your parents may do to me or my sisters." Fira finished. ChibiUsa was about to say something, when she too fell to the ground and started to fade.

"Are you OK? Why are you fading like that?" Fira asked her.

"I... I don't know." ChibiUsa answered. "But I'm fine now." she said smiling.

"Small Lady, you're back!" It was Pluto and with her were Uranus, Neptune and Saturn.

"Pluto, what's going on? Where's everybody going?" ChibiUsa asked as she saw Super Mars and Super Mercury run by them.

"We're under attack, Small Lady." Neptune told the girl.

"Please go to the throne room. Your parents are there too." Uranus said.

Serenity clutched her daughter's locket tightly.

"Is Usagi really home?" she thought. Then turning to her husband.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing." she told him.

"What else can we do?" he cried out exasperated.

"Help, of course" she said as an idea came to her, "and I know just how to help them." Endymion looked at her as if he knew what she meant.

"Serenity, you're not going to try and transform, are you?"

"I must, they need me." she said looking at him.

"But, you'll kill yourself. The crystal no longer works for you, just as it will for Usagi when she becomes queen." he told her. "And what about that faint spell you had?"

"That's what Rei tells us, nobody knows for sure and I'll be alright. Please, let me try, if I live then Usagi will be able to protect her kingdom when it needs help. If I die..." Serenity stopped talking. She didn't want to think about what might happen to her. Endymion went to her, held her close to him and told her to be careful.

"Thank you." she whispered to him, "I know you'd understaned."

Stepping away from him, Serenity called out, "Moon Eternal... Make up!"

At that moment ChibiUsa and Fira walk in.

"Mom!" she cried and ran to her mother, but was stopped by her father.

"ChibiUsa you're home! We've missed you so much." he said, giving his little girl a hug.

"ChibiUsa? I thought you said your name was Usagi?" Fira asked confused.

"My name is Usagi. My mother's maiden name is also Usagi, before she became queen and went by the name of Serenity."

"So why call you ChibiUsa?" Fira asked.

"Because, now my mother's pastself is here, and it would be confusing for her friends if there were two Usagis around." ChibiUsa explained. "So for now, to tell us apart, I'll be going by the name of ChibiUsa. But once they go home, I go back to being called Usagi." Then ChibiUsa turned to face her mother, who was now Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Mom please, give me the crystal and let me go help the Senshis." she begged her mother.

"No, I've got to do this, Usagi." Eternal Moon said as she gave her daughter a hug. "You and Fira go back and save Sailor Moon, before we both disappear." Eternal Moon told her. Surprised Fira looked at Eternal Moon.

"H... how did you know who I was?" she asked the lady.

"And what do you mean 'before we both disappear'?" Endymion demanded.

"I figured you were Fira, because I've never seen you." Eternal Moon told the girl, while dodging her husband's question. ChibiUsa said good-bye to her parents and they left.

"You Bitch," yelled Mizuko, as she wiped the blood from her arm, "I'll kill you." Charging forward, she pinned Super Mars to the gate. "You're going to pay for that." she hissed, then cried out "Tempest... WAVE!"

"Ahhhh!" Super Mars cried and passed out on the ground.

"Super Mars! Hold on, I'm coming!" Jupiter called to the fallen Senshi. She prepared herself to attack, but was stopped by Super Venus.

"You take care of Super Mars, I'll get her." Super Venus told her. Jupiter nodded and Super Venus attacked, "Venus, Love and Beauty... SHOCK!"

"Nooo, Miiizuukoo!" Gaia cried as she ran to her fallen sister. "Mizuko, Mizuko..."

"Gaia... listen to... me..."

"Don't talk, you've been hurt badly." Gaia told her.

"Kazeko, she's... up to something...,"

"What?"

"I... I think she... she set us up. Now listen... I'm going... to... pretened... to... to be dead."

"If you keep talking you will die, now hush." Just then Kazeko joined her. Gaia looked at her, "She dead, Kazeko." "No, that's not true. Mizuko wake up, please wake up." she cried. "They killed another one of my sisters. Those Bitches killed Mizuko, just like they killed Esumerodo!" Kazeko yelling as she got up and turned to the three women. Gaia looked up at Kazeko and tried to calm her down.

"Why should I? Why does she get to live, but not Mizuko?" Kazeko yelled at her, as she pointed to Super Mars.

"Kazeko, yelling won't bring Mizuko or Esumerodo back." Gaia tried telling her, but she wouldn't listen. Kazeko ran towards the three woman and attacked them with her wind sword.

While all this was going on, Fira suddenly stopped running.

"Fira, are you OK, what's the matter?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Mizuko, she's... she's dead... I lost another sister." she answered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"My sisters and I have a bond, we can feel each other's chi. That's how we knew about Esumerodo's death." ChibiUsa knew that if they didn't hurry, everybody would be dead or near death. By the time they got to the hideout, Fira was crying for fear of losing the only two sisters she had left, but ChibiUsa encouraged her to keep looking for Sailor Moon. They found the frozen girl in Mizuko's room.

"We found her!" they exclaimed happily.

"All right, now that we have her, lets stop this fight." ChibiUsa bravely said.

"Umm, ChibiUsa I think it would work better if we defrost her first." Sheepishly ChibiUsa agreed.

"OK, stand back this could be dangerous. Magma... BLAST!" Fira yelled, but nothing happened. The two friends looked at each other.

"All right. I'm going to try that again." Fira said.

Shouting, "Phoenix Fire... SEROUND!" nothing happened, yet again. ChibiUsa hug her head in despair, when she suddenly heared her friend laughting.

"Fira are you OK?"she asked.

"Mizuko's not dead." Fira said.

"W...what? How do you know?"

"Because, if she was dead, Sailor Moon would be already defrosted." she replied.

Ok one more to go, hang in there, you're almost done. Chapter 9, wow what a long fic. See you then, later.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to her. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-san. The only thing I own is Gaia and her sisters and the words for this fic.

CHAPTER 9

As Kazeko came closer to the girls, she was stopped by Tuxedo Kamen.

"Out of my way, Cape Boy!" she breathed at him.

"I will not permitte you to harm these girls. If you wish to fight someone, then fight me." he told her, as he held her back with his cane.

"Get lost Jerk or I'll kill you first." Kazeko threaten and swung her sword at him.

"Kazeko, stop this. You'll get yourself hurt or killed!" Gaia cried out. Kazeko, who was full of mixed emotions, didn't listen to her sister's pleading.

Then suddenly, "Moon Tiara... ACTION!" and everyone stopped at once.

"Good, know that I have your attention. You'll all listen!"

"Who are you to tell us what to do!" yelled Kazeko.

"Well because," and a figure slowly came out of the shadows "For one, I'm Neo Queen Serenity and for two, I'm the Sailor Warrior fighting for love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon! Tsukini... tsukini ka... I forgot... no, wait I remember. Tsukini kawate, oshokyo." Smiling Eternal Moon added with a "V" sign, "I've always wanted to say that again!"

"Eternal Sailor Moon?" a puzzled Gaia said. She had forgotten about the fight.

"If you're Sailor Moon, then who's the girl in our hide-out?" asked a confused Kazeko. She too had forgotten about the fight.

"She's Sailor Moon too," Eternal Moon answered "but she comes from the past."

"I don't believe you." Kazeko cried. "You probably picked some girl off the street and told her to act as Sailor Moon."

"Kazeko, please belive me. The girl in your hide-out is Sailor Moon. And she did not kill your sister." Eternal Moon

told her.

"Shut your mouth! What do you know? Were you there when she died?"

"Yes, I was." Eternal Moon said saddly.

Surprised by the answer, Gaia had to know the truth. But before she had the chance to say anything, Kazeko attacked the woman.

"You little wentch!" Kazeko yelled as Eternal Moon hit the ground. "Do you think I'm dumb? I should rip you apart for such a thought. The rest of you stay were you are or she'll die."

As all this was going on, ChibiUsa just stared at her friend as she laught hastaricly.

"Mizuko's not dead, ha ha ha ha! I haven't lost her. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Fira, I'm all happy for you and everything, but shouldn't we hurry up." ChibiUsa asked her friend. Fira stopped laughting and became very serious. She then closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Plasma... Telaport!" As Fira said this, blue flames suddenly appeared, and formed the shape of Mizuko. When the flames were all gone, Fira ran to her sister and huged her.

"Fira, what's going on? What are you two doing in my room?" Mizuko asked.

Falling to Mizuko's feet ChibiUsa pleaded, "Mizuko-san, please I beg of you, free Sailor Moon."

"Princess, please stand up, I have every intention in helping out."

"Oh, thank you!" ChibiUsa said and gave Mizuko a hug, caseing her to turn bright red. After Fira told her sister what they were doing, Mizuko told them of her suspetions of Kazeko, and that there may be a huge misunderstanding some where.

"So let's get a move on." she told them, snapping her fingers, which set Sailor Moon free, and they were off.

When they returned to the battle field, they found everyone had stopped fighting.

"OK, why does everyone look like a bunch of statues?" asked ChibiUsa.

"Because if they move, your mother dies." Kazeko told her, as she showed Serenity(the power of Kazeko's wind was too strong for the crystol and it reversed the trasformation)in her Funnel Storm attack.

"Let my mother go!" ChibiUsa shouted.

"Kazeko, why are you doing this?" Fira asked.

"Why, because she killed Esumerodo and Mizuko. That's why." Kazeko said as she let the the funnel grow smaller.

"OK first of all, I did not kill Esumerodo and secondly your sister, Mizuko, is right here. Now you will release the queen or..." Moon started to say.

"Or else what, you'll kill me. Then what, you'll kill Gaia and Fira?" Kazeko interrupted. "Not by my watch, you won't." She released Serenity, then turned her attack on Moon, but stopped.

"I have a better idea. We'll duel." she said smiling devishly. "If I win, which I will, you will die and our sister will be avenged. But if you win I'll listen to your little story, then we'll leave."

Now let me tell you what happened to King Endymion, for as you may have noticed, he did not join the fight. Why you ask? Because as he fallowed his wife out the throne room, the doors slamed shut. Eternal Moon tried to get them to open but failed. When Endymion told her to go on without him, she refused. He then told her he'd be fine and that he'd join her as soon as he found a way out. So there he was trapped and no way out. As he returned to the thrones, he spyed a woman sitting by them.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Yanagi." she told him.

"And what do you went?" he asked bitterly.

"I'd like my daughters to return home."

"Did you send them here?"

"I did. Why?" she asked.

"Because they're running a mock. That's why."

"What do you mean?"

As Endymion explained to Yanagi all that has happened, she was shocked. Her daughters misbehaving was just, well, unbelivable.

"I'm terribly sorry for what they have done. We just wanted to know the truth. If you know where they are, please tell me, because they owe us an explanation." she said.

When he told her here the girls were, she released the seal on the door and they headed out. As they reached the gardens, they saw that everyone was wachting some event. In the distance Yanagi recognized the sound of swords colliding. As she pushed her way through the crowd, she gave a shout, "ENOUGH!" and the crowd parted. Gaia reconized her mother.

"Mom!" she cried. "Why are you here?"

"Because you girls are taking too bloody long. I sent you here to gather information about your sister's death. Not to starte a war."

"The war was Kazeko's idea. She trick us into beliving that Fira was in danger." Mizuko told her mother. Yanagi looked at her daughters and demanded an explanation.

"Then why don't we go to the console chamber, were we can all be comfortable." Serenity said.

Once in the console chamber, everyone sat down and waited in silence. It was Yanagi who spoke first.

"OK, now that we're comfortable, will someone tell me how Esumerodo died. I'd like to tell her friends and the rest of the family. But before that I would like to know what the hell was going on here." she said.

So the girls told her every thing. About when they arrived and asked for the where abouts of Sailor Moon, to kidnapping the princess.

"You did what!" Yanagi interrupted. "Why did you do that?"

"Because we thought it would bring Sailor Moon out of hiding." Kazeko said.

"Hehehe, Baka. She was right in front of you the hole time." ChibiUsa said.

"And you would be the princess." Yanagi said turning to the teenager.

"Yes, m'am."

"Explaine to me what you just said."

"A long time ago, my mother, Neo Queen Serenity, was once known as Tsukino Usagi and she protected the planet as Sailor Moon." ChibiUsa told them.

"Did you tell my daughters this."

"Yes, but they chose to ignore me." Serenity said sadly.

"Alright, go on." Yanagi said. As the girls continued, Yanagi looked around her, everyone was listening and looked very angry as the tale went on. When they finish, Yanagi looked at them.

"And now you will apologies to everyone."

"We're sorry."

Before anyone did anything, Pluto appeared and pointed out that it was time for some of them to leave. At the same time Serenity and ChibiUsa collapsed.

"What's going on?" Fira asked worried about her friend.

"Sailor Moon and her friends have stayed to long and are casing a disturbens in Time. This is why they must leave. Then and only then will every thing be restored to normal." So the gang from the past said goodbye and were gone. With the past Moon gone ChibiUsa went back to her real name.

"Before we begine, I'd like to say, that I'm sorry for your lost and I hope that what you are about to hear today will explaine every thing." Endymion said.

"Thank You. I hope so too." answered Yanagi and Serenity began the tale.

"Esumerodo was part of a group who called themselves 'The Black Moon Famile' and their leadder was a shadowy figure named Wiseman." Yanagi notice Usagi shoder at this name.

"As Esumerodo went with what he told them to do, she fell in love with one of her colleges. A guy by the name of Prince Demando. His plan was to rule the universe and she wented to be his queen. Wiseman figured this out and tricked her into wearing a crown made out of pure dark power. The moment she put it on, the power consumed her and turned her into a giant dragon. We had no choise but to distroy the creature." Kazeko was about to say something, but her mother stoped her.

"As we battled the Wiseman, my daugther and I defeted him and avenged your daugther's death." Serenity ended and let a couple of tears fall from her eyes. Yanagi gave a little bow of thanks and cried. As she calmed down, her daugthers huged her and then Serenity gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just so nice to finaly know what happened to her." Yanagi said while wiping some tears away. "And know as promised we'll leave. We have to prepare for her sending."

With a little bit more tears, Yanagi and her daugthers said goodbye. Usagi invited Fira to come back and visite, her sisters were welcome to joing her if they wanted to, Fira said she'd like that and the two friends huged. As everyone watched them leave, Usagi suddenly realised she had homework to do and ran off, once again almost nocking over a vase, her parents shaking their heads.

THE END

There you go, all done. I really hope you liked it. I'd like to thank those who have reviewed this fiction and thank you to my future reviewers.


End file.
